


The tale of Sherlock Grubb and John Loamsdown

by Castiel_Who



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Hobbit Culture, Hobbits, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Who/pseuds/Castiel_Who
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corre il 22 Settembre 1419 del Calendario della Contea. La patria degli hobbit viene invasa dai banditi guidati dalla mano dello stregone ormai non più bianco. Nel bel mezzo della tragedia, a sfatare il mistero di chi si nasconde dietro a tale malefatta saranno due piccoli mezzuomini provenienti da due diverse realtà sociali: Sherlock Scavari, un agiato gentilhobbit di Piccoloscavo e John Sottoargilla, umile confiniere di Fondangolo. Non potrebbero essere fisicamente e psicologicamente più distanti l'uno dall'altro; solo la guerra riuscirà ad unirli in un tutt'uno, sancendo il loro destino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

 

 

22 Settembre C.C. 1419

_Rivo Lucente, Decumano Est - Shirebourn River, East Farthing_

La tenue luce della lanterna illuminava la strada a intervalli regolari. La tremante fiammella aveva più volte minacciato di esaurirsi in un rivolo di fumo luttuoso. _Dovrò far visita al mastro vetraio al più presto._ Decise John Sottoargilla con un sospiro rassegnato. Uno dei quattro piccoli pannelli in vetro che proteggevano la lanterna si era rotto da diverse notti ormai, e il vento che riusciva a penetrare dalla fessura dove la protezione andava a mancare intimava di estinguere il singolo lume del quale il piccolo confiniere disponeva per orientarsi nel buio. Nelle notti agitate come quella, il bisogno di aver già preso l’iniziativa di far visita alla prima bottega adeguata che avesse trovato era più impellente di quanto normalmente si aspettasse.

«Un’altra notte noiosa all’estremo confine del Decumano Ovest. » Rilevò Sarco Boffin, improvvisamente sbucato alle spalle di John come un fungo.

«Mi auguro con tutto il cuore che così rimanga, vecchio mio. »

«Questo è un discorso da guardacontea, sai. » Osservò Sarco prima di tirare fuori dalla tasca interna del suo pastrano una pipa, un piccolo sacchetto dall’aria consunta e un fiammifero.

John alzò la testa, incuriosito. «E perché mai? » Domandò.

«Non saprei come spiegarlo con esattezza. Di solito, quando un giovane hobbit decide di intraprendere questo mestiere, è come se in realtà cercasse l’avventura. Prima o poi cresce e scopre che la mancanza di problemi è una vera e propria benedizione. Tuttavia, quello spirito che in gioventù lo aveva portato sulla nostra strada, rimarrà per sempre radicato nel suo animo. » Spiegò Sarco, accennando un sorriso soddisfatto quando la fiamma riuscì ad accendere le foglie brune all’interno della pipa. «Tu sei ancora giovane. » Aggiunse poi.

«Ho 50 anni. » Gli ricordò John con orgoglio. Per provarlo, mantenne una postura eretta e decisa.

L’altro hobbit scacciò quella precisazione con un gesto della mano. «Hai raggiunto la maggiore età da quanto? 18 estati? Sei ancora fresco come una rosa, ragazzo mio. Non cercare di accelerare il tempo, quando avrai la mia età potresti rimpiangere il tempo in cui imbracciavi l’arco al primo fischio di vento un poco diverso dagli altri. I giovani della tua età tendono a rivelarsi ansiosi, tesi come la corda dell’arma che portano dietro la schiena, e non vedono l’ora di sfoderare l’acciaio e dare prova del loro coraggio. »

John lo ascoltò in silenzio. Non metteva in dubbio le parole dello hobbit più vecchio, ma se questi pensava che, da laborioso confiniere qual era, John non si sarebbe aspettato niente di più dalla vita, allora si sbagliava di grosso. Certo non desiderava diventare sindaco: quella carica era veramente troppo per lui e sin da bambino gli era stato insegnato a non desiderare abiti più grossi della sua taglia, poiché lo avrebbero fatto apparire ridicolo. No, tutto ciò che desiderava era qualcosa di più dell’essere un semplice confiniere.

Intorno ai due hobbit la natura manteneva il suo stato di quiete assoluta. L’unica interferenza era il fischio debole e persistente di un vento che soffiava da Ovest, là dove le carte geografiche indicavano la grande massa blu che aveva smosso la curiosità di John sin da bambino. «Quello è il cielo? » Domandò a suo padre con voce infantile il giorno in cui viaggiarono fino a Brea insieme. La grande mappa di carta spessa e ingiallita era distesa sull’alto bancone di un cartografo umano. «No, piccolo, il cielo sta lassù, » gli rispose l’uomo con un sorriso cordiale e indicando in alto con un dito. «Quello è Belegaer, il Grande Mare: la più grande distesa d’acqua mai esistita. » Concluse, facendo scorrere l’indice sul vasto spazio che non apparteneva ad alcun reame o dominio delle razze terrestri. Il desiderio di John di vedere il mare nacque quel giorno.

A distogliere il biondo dai suoi ricordi fu un suono distante, che i suoi fini timpani percepirono vagamente. «Lo hai sentito? » Chiese a fil di voce, come se, parlando con un tono di poco più alto, avesse potuto interferire con l’attendibilità del proprio udito

«Sentito cosa, ragazzo? »

«John si voltò da ogni parte, agitando la lanterna davanti ai propri occhi. Il metallo poco oliato cigolò come una vecchia finestra lasciata aperta al vento. «Un rumore molto strano. Non può trattarsi di un semplice animale. » Tentò di spiegare. Aguzzò la vista, seguendo la forma del sentiero fino a dove il suo occhio glielo concesse. Non scorse niente se non quieti piante e sassolini disseminati sulla via. «Non posso essermelo immaginato. »

Inaspettatamente, lo hobbit più anziano proruppe in un’esplosione di risa incontrollate. «Ci sono quasi cascato, John! Notevole, il tuo scherzo. Davvero, sei sembrato così convinto di quel che dicevi da trarmi in inganno! » Esclamò, dandogli una ben decisa pacca sulla spalla.

«Non sto scherzando, mastro Boffin! » Sbottò indignato il confiniere. «Non è come pensi. Io non voglio guai. »

Sarco, sebbene ne fosse poco convinto, occhieggiò la vegetazione che si stagliava in direzione della palude. La luce della lanterna rifletté sul Rivo Lucente in lunghe stringhe gialle e parallele fra loro, brillanti come le gemme più preziose di un mastro nano. Oltre il fiume, erano visibili solo un gruppo sparuto di lucciole che contribuivano a rivelare i particolari della flora che prosperava nelle acque stagnanti d’Oltrerivo. Se vi era un pericolo imminente, rifletté, non sarebbe stato logico che provenisse dalla palude, anziché dalla strada. Spostata che fu l’attenzione sul sentiero che conduceva a Valsalice, non poté fare a meno di mettersi in guardia.

Allarmato dalla reazione dell’amico, John impugnò l’arco che portava alla schiena e aguzzò la vista, desiderare di poter vedere al buio come il gatto del signor Piedimelma, sempre in giro a curiosare nei campi e nei granai, alla ricerca di qualche topo o passero. A breve, in lontananza riuscì a distinguere delle possenti fiamme che si muovevano nella notte. «Sarco, che cosa sta succedendo? » Domandò intimorito, ma pur sempre inflessibile.

«Non lo so, ragazzo. Di qualsiasi cosa si tratti, però, si sta muovendo rapidamente. O stanno, non confido affatto che si tratti di un’unica entità. » Mormorò il vecchio Boffin, portando una mano alla propria daga, da anni assicurata saldamente al fianco. In quella fronte aggrottata, John vi poté leggere la tensione che andava accumulandosi fino a un presunto punto di rottura.

I due hobbit restarono fermi immobili per un tempo scandito soltanto dall’intermittenza delle luci provenienti dagli esili corpicini delle lucciole. John si abbassò sulle proprie gambe, in modo da fare della propria statura naturale un possibile punto di forza, nel caso la minaccia incombente non fosse anch’essa di provenienza della Contea. Mantenere una postura ferma e salda lo rassicurò e gli diede il coraggio necessario per non fuggire. Nel futuro, se ce ne fosse stato uno e, in tal caso, qualunque si sarebbe prospettato di essere, quella rigidità si sarebbe rivelata un’utile arma di difesa.

«John, voglio che tu spenga immediatamente la tua lanterna e ti diriga a Fondangolo ad avvertire gli altri. I miei occhi non sono più quelli di una volta, ma non mi serve molto altro per intuire di che cosa si tratti. » Si voltò a guardare gravemente lo hobbit più giovane. «Se come penso sono banditi, un gruppo si starà già dirigendo a Valsalice. »

«Ma noi non possiamo scappare, dovremmo... » Tentò di ribattere John Sottoargilla con gran sgomento.

«Difendere la Contea? Certo che dovremmo difendere la Contea, ma non potremo mai farlo, se moriamo stanotte. »

John annuì. I banditi, se di questi si trattava, erano troppi per essere fronteggiati da due singoli mezzuomini. Troppe luci in avvicinamento contrastavano le loro due piccole lanternine. «E tu che farai? » Domandò preoccupato.

«Io sono vecchio, non posso fuggire alla tua stessa velocità. Resterò qui, magari nascosto dietro a un albero, dove nessuno mi noterà. Ti raggiungerò in mattinata, te lo prometto. »

John guardò negli occhi dell’amico e vi trovò una quantità sconcertante di stanchezza, ma anche grande conforto. Sì, poteva farcela. Doveva essere coraggioso. «Ci conto, mastro Boffin. »

Sarco sorrise gentilmente. «Lo so, John. Hai sempre avuto questa sconfinata fiducia nelle persone. » Disse con affetto. «E ora corri come il vento. Non voltarti mai finché non arrivi a destinazione. »

Ubbidiente, John corse.

 


	2. Capitolo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per chi se lo chiedesse: sì, Mrs. Martha Rivisabbiosi altri non è che Mrs. Hudson.

_Piccoloscavo, Decumano Ovest - Little Delving, West Farthing_

Sherlock non era mai stato estremamente disponibile verso il prossimo; tutt’altro, associare un simile aggettivo a lui era quasi equivalente all’arrecargli offesa. L’unico caso in cui era possibile attirare la sua completa attenzione era rappresentato dall’esposizione dettagliata di un qualche enigma che sconvolgesse la normale, banale, quiete del Decumano Est. Peccato che la Contea non fosse famosa per i suoi delitti o le comuni effrazioni che ben di rado venivano perpetrate, ragion per cui il suo cervello era condannato a ristagnare nella completa inerzia. Le attività che riuscivano ancora a salvarlo dall’abisso glaciale della noia erano suonare il violino e starsene rilassato sulla sua poltrona a fumare erba pipa del vecchio Toby. Solo in momenti del genere il giovane hobbit riusciva a trovare una forma di diletto in grado di fargli sopportare l’attesa.

Probabilmente era per la mancanza di aspettative allettanti, che non badò minimamente al bussare ritmico e continuo alla porta d’ingresso che rimbombava in tutta la smial come un fulmine nella notte. Il tocco contro il legno spesso era deciso e misurato, tipico soltanto di una persona di sua conoscenza. In effetti, da quando aveva scacciato il proprio giardiniere con non troppa delicatezza, non vi erano molti hobbit disposti a fargli visita. Che essi fossero di Piccoloscavo o che venissero dall’estremo est della Terra di Buck, poco importava. Sherlock Scavari non doveva la sfama ai suoi atti di gentilezza o alle sue apparizioni pubbliche in ricorrenze quali il Lithe1. Vivere in società con gli altri mezzuomini era fuori discussione, condividere il proprio buco hobbit ancor meno. Loro stavano bene in compagnia mentre lui stava bene per i fatti propri; dunque non vi era alcun bisogno di alterare il delicato quanto esotico equilibrio che regolava la sua vita sin dal periodo degli enti2.

Non poteva trattarsi della sua anziana servitrice, Martha Rivisabbiosi, dal momento che ella non dava mai più di due colpi di avvertimento, prima di entrare con le proprie chiavi. Nonostante la sua città natale fosse Chianarana, Mrs. Rivisabbiosi viveva al civico accanto da quella che poteva essere quantificata come un’eternità. Non solo sopportava i bizzarri comportamenti che Sherlock teneva a tutte le ore del giorno; per qualche strana ragione essa provava puro e sincero affetto per il più giovane degli Scavari. Affetto – ancora più bizzarramente – del tutto ricambiato.

Sherlock restò dov’era. Con la noia che lo tormentava da giorni, quella non era la giornata ideale per ricevere seccature di alcun genere. Mycroft Scavari, d’altro canto, era nato con una naturale predisposizione a portare pazienza verso la costante indisposizione del fratello, ragion per cui non si diede per vinto e continuò a bussare con insistenza.

«Sherlock, apri la porta, so benissimo che sei in casa. » L’ordine di Mycroft non era dissimile a quello che si sarebbe potuto dare a un bambino particolarmente disubbidiente.

In tutta risposta, Sherlock afferrò il violino dal pavimento e, sistemandosi comodamente nella poltrona, azzardò qualche nota casuale. Il lungo archetto scorse sulle corde con movimenti fluidi, paragonabili a quelli dell’acqua in un torrente, producendo nell’aria una disinvolta sinfonia capace di far passare in secondo piano persino i ripetuti colpi alla porta. La musica era per i periannath in simmetria con l’origine della natura stessa. Nei loro racconti di altre terre, gli elfi inneggiavano agli Ainur e al loro canto sacro e armonioso al cospetto di Eru Ilúvatar. Informazioni tanto dettagliate riguardo la costruzione del mondo difficilmente raggiungevano la Contea, ma, soprattutto, conoscerle era il privilegio di pochi eletti, cioè i gentilhobbit più eruditi. Sherlock poteva orgogliosamente definirsi uno dei migliori e non perdeva mai l’occasione di farlo notare a chicchessia. Non era una sorpresa, dunque, il fatto che molte delle canzoni popolari venissero da lui relegate a una posizione di secondo piano rispetto a qualsiasi altro componimento di origine elfica. Semplicemente, gli hobbit non potevano apprezzare il principio della nascita del tutto, l’Ainulindalë, quindi non potevano comprendere il significato simbolico che un canto era in grado di portare con sé.

Assorto dal suo mondo finemente costruito sui propri virtuosismi musicali, il giovane hobbit sperò solo che il fratello non consumasse la vernice gialla che dava al suo giardino l’unica tonalità calda in mezzo a buona parte delle piante incolte e lasciate a sé stesse.

«Sherlock! » Questa volta il tono di voce del fratello maggiore assunse un cipiglio alterato.

Lo hobbit chiamato in causa sbuffò scocciato e si alzò, prendendosi tutta la comodità di cui era capace. Con il violino tenuto stretto in pugno per il manico, si diresse alla porta rotonda che dava sull’atrio di ingresso e la aprì di notevole malavoglia.

«Buonasera fratello caro. Iniziavo a preoccuparmi che qualche troll fosse entrato di soppiatto in casa tua e ti avesse mangiato. » Esordì il più vecchio degli Scavari con un mezzo inchino. La mancanza di colori vivaci, o quantomeno decisi, nel suo abbigliamento era qualcosa del quale perfino Sherlock in tanti anni non era riuscito a farvi l’abitudine. La varietà di tessuti con la quale i suoi abiti venivano confezionati era delle migliori esistenti in tutti e quattro i Decumani, su questo non vi era ombra di dubbio, ma ciò non impediva che avessero in loro tutte le gradazioni del grigio, fino ad arrivare addirittura al nero.

Sherlock rispose unicamente spostandosi da parte affinché l’ospite inatteso potesse entrare. Mycroft colse l’occasione al volo e, nel farlo, lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco allo strumento del moro. «Proprio non riesci a separartene, non è vero, Sherlock? »

« _E poiché vi ho accesi della Fiamma Imperitura, voi esibirete le vostre potenze, adornando il tema stesso, se lo desiderate, ognuno con i propri pensieri e con i propri artifici. Io invece siederò e sarò lieto che attraverso di voi sia stata destata in conto una grande bellezza. 3_ » Citò Sherlock a menadito come se si trattasse di una preghiera. «Suonare mi aiuta a pensare, Mycroft, a trovare la connessione tra tutti i fili che si intrecciano a regola d’arte sul telaio. Oramai questo concetto dovrebbe esserti chiaro, ma appare più che evidente la tua predilezione a nutrire lo stomaco, anziché la testa. »

Mycroft roteò gli occhi e si lasciò andare a un’espressione esasperata. «Da come la vedo io, _fratellino,_ appare evidente che la tua insaziabile fame di sapere ti abbia fatto decidere di campare nutrendoti di sola aria. » Ribatté, andando a sedersi su una delle poltrone davanti all’unico camino del 221B. «Di un po’, non starai mica pensando di essere un elfo, sotto sotto? » Lo punzecchiò poi.

Con una scocciatura teatrale, Sherlock si lasciò nuovamente cadere nella propria poltrona. «Non dire assurdità Mycroft. In me sicuramente non scorre sangue elfico, ma almeno riconosco la lontana parentela che la nostra razza condivide con gli eldar. »

«Ed è qui che ti sbagli, Sherlock. Non siamo chiamati mezzuomini semplicemente per la nostra altezza. È dagli uomini che traiamo origine, altrimenti rispondevamo al nome di mezzelfi. »

Sherlock lo guardò sprezzante. «Gli umani? Gli umani sono un popolo di guerrafondai. Il loro desiderio primo è quello di espandersi e reclamare come proprio tutto ciò che il loro occhio riesce a scorgere. Dimmi ora, quanti hobbit con mire espansionistiche conosci? » Domandò, passandosi distrattamente l’archetto fra i riccioli color ebano.  «Non molti, immagino. Ti invito, inoltre, a osservare una particolarità del nostro aspetto fisico. Nessun umano o nano ha orecchie come le nostre. Appuntite, capaci di percepire il rumore più fine. Ti ricorda niente, una descrizione del genere? »

«Si tratta di particolari più che trascurabili, se si pensa al complesso. Dovresti pensare un po’ più in grande, mio caro. A volte le piccole cose non sono altro che ciò che appaiono. »

« Parli tu di come si collezionano gli indizi utili per giungere a una teoria, Mycroft? Ti devo forse ricordare a chi si è rivolto il fattore Hogpen quando non trovava più i suoi polli perché un certo Hob Lunghibuchi se li era “presi in prestito” durante una fiera, quando il malcapitato meno se lo aspettava? La chiave di tutto è stata la mia capacità di riconoscere le ceneri di quel particolare tipo di erba pipa che il signor Lunghibuchi usa fumare, se non vado errando. Una vera fortuna che al vecchio furbacchione fosse scivolata di mano la pipa con tutto il suo contenuto proprio in prossimità del recinto del fattore. » Rimbeccò orgoglioso Sherlock.

«Quello è stato un caso. Il vero osservatore è in grado di analizzare il piccolo quanto il grosso e trarre le proprie conclusioni dall’insieme. » Spiegò Mycroft pazientemente. Scosse la testa. «Ad ogni modo, non sono venuto qui per questo. » Ammise.

Sherlock sistemò il proprio strumento sotto la mascella e pizzicò una corda, senza proferir parola.

«Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, Sherlock. » Tentò il fratello maggiore con un tono ancora più paziente.

«Ovviamente. »

«È importante. Si tratta della sicurezza dell’intera Contea. »

Sherlock stese le dita a coprire tutte le corde, in modo che non emettessero più alcun suono.

Se la situazione non fosse stata tanto grave, il maggiore degli Scavari avrebbe sorriso compiaciuto. Era riuscito ad attirare la sua attenzione. «Qualche giorno fa ho ricevuto una lettera da parte di uno dei miei informatori, gente onesta che si occupa degli scambi tra i nostri Decumani e il resto della Terra di Mezzo. » Nel dire ciò, tirò fuori dalla tasca la sottile busta ripiegata e la consegnò al detective privato. «Come ben presto capirai, ho trovato il suo contenuto più che allarmante. »

Sherlock la afferrò e, dopo aver osservato con attenzione clinica la carta giallognola e l’inchiostro con cui era stato scritto il nome destinatario, estrasse la lettera e la lesse.

_Egregio Sig. Scavari,_

_Le scrivo questa lettera per informarla di un episodio che desidero sottoporre alla sua attenzione. Sono anni che mi occupo degli scambi commerciali con la terra del Minhiriath e le regioni a essa circostanti, ma mai mi è capitato di assistere a quanto segue. Durante una consegna a Thaendor, sulle rive meridionali del Brandivino, posso affermare con assoluta certezza di aver scorto una gran quantità di uomini ben armati riunirsi nella piazza principale e discutere su questioni e ordini provenienti da sud._

_C’è dell’altro: l’ultima volta che ho visitato suddetto paese non vi era la quantità di forge che per breve tempo ho potuto osservare costeggiare le poche strade. Le più erano costruite di fortuna, ma tra i fabbri che vi ci lavoravano non ho riconosciuto alcun volto noto. Gli sguardi cordiali a cui ero abituato da tempo sembrano essersi del tutto dissolti. Nella mi corta permanenza ho potuto soltanto incontrare occhi pieni di disprezzo; che fossero indirizzati unicamente alla mia persona o alla mia appartenenza alla razza hobbit poco importa._

_Sono del modesto parere che il sindaco debba essere informato di tutto ciò, signor Mycroft. In quanto a me, spero di poter rientrare nella Contea al più presto, anche se pare che nell’imminente futuro non ci siano traghetti disponibili per la traversata. Non posso prendere quello disponibile in questo momento, pertanto solo il mio assistente farà la traversata per raggiungerla. Allo stesso tempo, non mi fido di quegli uomini, pertanto rimarrò nascosto in prossimità del fiume, nella speranza di poter collezionare altre informazioni e di veder arrivare un nuovo traghetto._

_Col massimo ossequio,_

_Togo Degnadoro_

 

«La scrittura del nostro informatore suggerisce uno spiccato nervosismo. A giudicare dalle sbavature dell’inchiostro, deve aver scritto queste poche righe di fretta e nell’ansia di essere scoperto da qualcuno. Ciò che afferma deve essere stato scritto con estrema sincerità, altrimenti la mano sul foglio sarebbe stata più ferma e sicura. » Esordì Sherlock, rigirandosi il pezzo di carta fra le mani e avvicinandolo al naso.

«Sì. »

«Quando ti è stata recapitata? »

«Due giorni fa. Ho mandato immediatamente due confinieri di fiducia a prenderlo, ma non è tornato nessuno. » Rivelò Mycroft. «In casi del genere non esistono alternative, Sherlock. Stiamo per essere attaccati dagli uomini di cui mastro Degnadoro ci diligentemente scritto. Quello che è necessario scoprire, ora, è chi sia a capo di questi uomini e quali siano i motivi che li spingono nella nostra Contea. »

Sherlock annuì. «Fondangolo, dovrò dirigermi a Fondangolo. Valsalice sarà la prima città ad essere presa, ma a Fondangolo si incontrano buona parte dei confinieri e dei guardacontea. » Deciso ciò, si alzò in piedi con un salto e, senza degnare di un ulteriore sguardo lo hobbit più vicino al sindaco che ci fosse nell’intera Contea, si diresse nella propria camera da letto, a preparare qualche ricambio necessario e tutto ciò che potesse tornargli utile.

La situazione si prospettava eccitante. Finalmente.   


 

 

 

1Il _Lithe_ si divide in due giorni: il _Primo Lithe_ , precede il Giorno di Mezzo Anno, più comunemente noto come Giorno di Mezza Estate, cade alla fine del mese di _Antelithe_ , ossia il nostro mese di Giugno. Il _Secondo Lithe_ è il giorno successivo al Giorno di Mezza Estate ed esso cade nel primo giorno di _Postlithe_ , vale a dire il nostro Luglio. Solo negli anni bisestili il Lithe non è diviso in due giorni, in questo caso si parla di _Superlithe_. Per ulteriori chiarimenti è sempre possibile consultare il Calendario della Contea.

2Il periodo degli _enti_ sono gli anni della spensieratezza che precedono la maggiore età degli hobbit. Inizia alla nascita e finisce al compimento del 33esimo anno di età.

3Citazione dal Silmarillion, Ainulindalë. Ciò che Eru Ilúvatar disse agli Ainur nel giorno in cui fu creata Arda.


	3. Capitolo 3

_Fondangolo, Decumano Est - Deephallow, East Farthing_

Correre. Correre nel buio affidandosi solamente al proprio istinto e alla pallida luce lunare.

John rischiò più volte di storcersi una caviglia e rovinare penosamente al suolo. Era un’autentica fortuna che l’autunno – ormai alle porte – non avesse già dato i primi segni della sua venuta con abbondanti piogge. Un terreno fangoso avrebbe reso difficoltosa la corsa a perdifiato del giovane hobbit, facendo dei sassi e del suolo ottimi ostacoli sui quali scivolare con facilità. Al momento, cadere in un pantano non era esattamente ciò che John avrebbe desiderato con più ardore. Piuttosto, sarebbe stato gradito un rientro a Fondangolo nelle condizioni più dignitose possibili.

Il confiniere non era abituato a percorrere tanto velocemente distanze simili, fattore alquanto limitante e motivo per il quale, arrivato con larga approssimazione a metà strada, si dovette fermare per recuperare il respiro. Nonostante la fatica, tuttavia, la paura era troppo possente e troppo vicina, per poter essere ignorata. Il pensiero di poter essere preso da una banda tanto numerosa di malviventi gli attanagliò le viscere, impedendogli quasi di riuscire a respirare come si deve.

I suoi piedi si mossero da soli, senza che a comandare i passi lunghi – fino a dove le sue gambe lo permettevano – e veloci fosse la testa. John non tardò a provare un dolore paragonabile a una stilettata artigliargli il lato sinistro del ventre. Gli mozzò il respiro già affaticato a intervalli regolari, relativamente pochi per fermarlo, ma decisamente sufficienti a fargli salire le lacrime agli occhi e rendere ogni falcata un autentico tormento.

Con la decisione dettata dalla disperazione, il confiniere serrò i denti e proseguì, scoprendo che, in momenti simili, la voglia di vivere aveva la meglio su qualsiasi limitazione fisica dovuta al dolore o alla fatica. Nella disperazione e furia della fuga, John si pentì ben presto di aver estinto la fiamma del proprio lanternino. Aveva avuto ragioni più che ottime per seguire l’ordine impartito dal vecchio Boffin, ma l’assenza di una fonte di luce non precludeva la sua localizzazione unicamente da parte degli umani.

Se il Sottoargilla avesse avuto a disposizione un minuto per riflettere con relativa lucidità sui fatti accaduti, sulle relative conseguenze e sulle proprie azioni, si sarebbe reso conto di non avere alcun indizio che gli suggerisse dove si trovasse. Per quel che ne sapeva, poteva benissimo aver preso per sbaglio un sentiero secondario che conduceva da tutt’altra parte rispetto alla sua meta. Si era perso. Era plausibile che il suo destino fosse di finire nel fiume, laddove, dopo i più disperati tentativi di dimenarsi per rimanere in superficie, sarebbe annegato fra i flutti generati dai suoi stessi movimenti.

John era terrorizzato dall’acqua. L’affinità degli hobbit con quell’elemento era a dir poco infinitesimale. Era senza ombra di dubbio indispensabile per la loro vita: con essa non solo si dissetavano, ma vi irrigavano i campi e vi azionavano i mulini. Inoltre, senza i lunghi fiumi che percorrevano la Contea, sarebbe stato impossibile pescare alcunché. Eppure, nonostante tutto, i periannath non erano in grado di nuotare e, nel malaugurato caso che un traghetto si rovesciasse, sarebbero andati a fondo come dei sassi.

Fu per lui un autentico sollievo scorgere le luci del villaggio in rapido avvicinamento. Con una nuova speranza nel cuore, chiamò a sé le sue ultime forze e accelerò il passo finché non le raggiunse. Dovette fare appello a tutta la propria determinazione, per riuscire a trovare l’aria sufficiente ad urlare. «Allarme! Allarme! »

Numerose finestre si spalancarono rivelando assonnati volti di hobbit illuminati dalle prime candele che erano state trovate. Intanto che John tentò con gran fatica di riottenere una normale respirazione, l’atmosfera intorno a lui si infiammò di vita. In men che non si dica, tutti gli abitanti di Fondangolo furono fuori dai loro letti: alcuni affacciati alle finestre, altri in strada, a soccorrere il confiniere affannato.

«Cos’è tutto questo baccano? » La voce autoritaria del guardacontea Gregory Bunce si distinse dal resto della folla.

John tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Era la seconda volta che la fortuna gli sorrise, quella notte. «Siamo sotto attacco, signor Bunce! » Urlò con più calma di quanto avrebbe creduto fosse possibile avere in momenti come quelli.

«Attacco? Attacco da parte di chi, ragazzo? » Chiese questa volta un hobbit dalla soglia della propria porta di casa. Il vociare aumentò di intensità.

«Silenzio! » Tuonò determinato Greg. «John, per l’amor del cielo, di cosa stai parlando? »

«In tutta onestà non ne sono sicuro, ma credo si tratti di banditi. Ero di pattuglia con il signor Sarco Boffin quando è successo. » John raccontò la sua breve storia per filo e per segno, procurandosi sguardi straniti e sospettosi. Quando il flusso di parole si interruppe, Greg annuì. La lunga piuma fissata sul suo cappello seguì i suoi movimenti, svolazzando in su e in giu.

Il confiniere non ebbe bisogno di guardarsi intorno, per capire che molti dei suoi compaesani non credevano a una sola parola ciò che avevano appena sentito. Alcuni, addirittura, li sentì mormorare frasi come “Povero Sottoargilla, tutti quei turni notturni devono averlo fatto impazzire.” John impallidì all’idea che il guardacontea condividesse la medesima opinione. «Mi dovete crede, signor Bunce! »

Gregory avanzò verso di lui e gli afferrò saldamente le spalle. «Ti credo. Per quanto tutto ciò sia assurdo, io ti credo. »

John si concesse di sospirare, ancora sotto tensione. Spostando lo sguardo oltre l’amico guardacontea, scorse un altro volto conosciuto in avvicinamento. Mike Tassi, l’unico guaritore e speziale del quale quel piccolo centro abitato era provvisto si accostò al fianco del guardacontea Bunce e offrì a John un sorriso cordiale. La preoccupazione dei suoi amici rincuorò il confiniere per un breve momento. Il fatto che parte della folla non pensasse che le sue parole fossero bugie non bastava. John aveva bisogno che si rendessero conto della gravità della cosa. L’unica cosa che lo bloccò dal continuare a insistere su ogni dettaglio fu un enorme dubbio. Anche nel caso avessero potuto comprendere a cosa la Contea stesse andando incontro, avrebbero potuto fare qualcosa? La risposta che si dette fu lapidaria: _no_.

«Vieni con me, John. Ti preparo un infuso di erbe che ti aiuti a calmarti. » Disse Mike.

Le orecchie di John si infiammarono dalla rabbia. «No, dannazione! Non ho bisogno di calmarmi. Ho bisogno che voi vi prepariate a un attacco imminente! » Sbottò fuori di sé.

La folla sì animò di nuovo, questa volta con più fervore, ma prima che il vociare diventasse troppo fastidioso, Greg lo interruppe. «Ho bisogno di parlare con te in privato, amico mio. E gradirei anche che tu prendessi le erbe che ti preparerà mastro Tassi. »

«Ma... »

«Niente “ma”. »

Rassegnato, John condusse i due amici alla propria smial. Contro ogni costumanza, nessuno condivideva quella piccola quanto accogliente abitazione con lui. Prima c’era stata la morte dei suoi genitori, frutto di una malattia talmente destabilizzante da mettere fuori gioco perfino il fisico di un mezzuomo, poi fu il turno di sua sorella Harriet ad andarsene, anche se non poteva biasimarla. La ragazza aveva trovato lavoro presso i Brandybuck di Villa Brandy, un’occupazione del tutto rispettabile sotto ogni punto di vista. Erano tante le voci che circolavano riguardo alle stravaganze di quella nobile famiglia di gentilhobbit, tuttavia nessuno sano di mente avrebbe disdegnato il privilegio di servire alla grande dimora del signore della Terra di Buck. 

Appena ne ebbe l’occasione, Mike preparò diligentemente un decotto di malva, ortica, gramigna, verbena e finocchio. John si rattristò nel riflettere su quanto gli sforzi del guaritore fossero vani. Se quel mucchietto di erbe fosse stato in grado di calmargli i nervi, l’effetto sarebbe stato la prova definitiva che l’intera Contea fosse nei guai fino al collo. Malgrado l’odore sgradevole e il sapore altrettanto ripugnante, John si impegnò a mandar giù l’intero contenuto della tazza che gli fu offerta.

«John, c’è una cosa che credo sia sfuggita dalla tua attenzione. » Iniziò cauto Gregory, levandosi il cappello e appoggiandolo sul tavolinetto della piccola cucina. Il Sottoargilla si rigirò la tazza vuota fra le mani, passando l’indice sul bordo liscio e stondato distrattamente «Noi non possiamo difenderci, se ciò che tu e Sarco avete ipotizzato corrisponde alla realtà. Le uniche possibilità che si sono date sono arrenderci agli invasori oppure scappare. » Spiegò il guardacontea.

«Scappare?  Stai suggerendo che il nostro popolo debba fare i bagagli e andarsene per lasciar spazio ai prepotenti e agli assassini? » Abbaiò John incollerito.

«No, sto solo dicendo che dovremmo attendere che la tempesta arrivi da noi e solo allora vedere che cosa succede. »

 

Lontano, nella notte, Sherlock Scavari si accampò nelle vicinanze della Pietra dei Tre Decumani1. Nel giro di una giornata e mezzo di viaggio a dorso di pony avrebbe certamente raggiunto Fondangolo senza incontrare troppi intoppi. Per riuscire nell’impresa, Jeff2, il suo pony, doveva essere al massimo delle forze. Prima di sistemarsi per la notte, Sherlock lo legò ad un albero e gli lasciò a disposizione un po’ della biada che Mrs. Rivisabbiosi si era curata di procurargli non appena le fu riferito dell’imminente partenza.

Con un sospiro stanco, lo hobbit si stese con la schiena contro i propri – ben pochi – bagagli  e si accese la pipa. Oltre le bizzarre nuvole di fumo che produsse vi era un cielo oscuro, senza stelle.

 

 

 

 

 

1La Pietra dei Tre Decumani _(Three-Farthing Stone)_ giace al centro della Contea e delinea il confine tra i Decumani Est, Sud e Ovest. Il Decumano Nord è situato sopra il Decumano Ovest e affianca parte del Decumano Est.

2Jeff Hope è il nome del tassista di A Study in Pink. Qualche riferimento in qua e là non guasta mai.


	4. Capitolo 4

_Fondangolo, Decumano Est - Deephallow, East Farthing_

Arrivarono al mattino, dopo sole poche ore dal loro avvistamento. Un gruppo di uomini massicci e ben armati sfilarono per le strade principali del piccolo paese, senza incontrare resistenza alcuna. Contrariamente alla comune  aspettativa che gli uomini, maestri nell’arte della guerra sin dai tempi oramai immemori, indossassero pesanti armature scintillanti recanti simboli araldici accuratamente scolpiti sul metallo, gli abiti che ricoprivano i membri di questo particolare gruppo non erano troppo pesanti.

Nemmeno gli alti elfi del reame perduto di Gondolin erano stati capaci di distinguersi per le loro azioni di battaglia quanto un singolo uomo1. Non è una meraviglia il fatto che la razza che accomuna tutti i discendenti di Númenor sia sempre stata divisa fra le forze che regolano il bene e quelle che supportano il male, poiché quando la gran parte degli uomini scelsero di combattere a fianco degli Eldar, una minoranza si votò indissolubilmente al nemico. Alcuni gruppi, addirittura, preferivano vivere da malviventi e assassini prezzolati, facili prede della mano oscura e tentatrice dell’ombra.

Erano, difatti, esponenti di queste cerchie quelli che stavano marciando in forze verso tutti i centri abitati della Contea. Sulle ampie schiene di alcuni erano fissate asce a due mani che ricordavano fin troppo la manifattura nanica; al fianco di altri pendevano lunghe spade che, all’interno dei loro foderi, sbattevano ripetutamente sulle loro cosce senza produrre, all’apparenza, alcun rumore. Era forse troppo debole rispetto al chiasso provocato dai loro passi pesanti o dal vociare continuo che, mai come quel giorno, mutava l’atmosfera dell’ambiente circostante.

Al loro seguito, nascosto nella vegetazione, venne il vecchio Sarco Boffin. Nonostante l’età avanzata in grado di colpire perfino un hobbit tanto gioviale, la furtività che dimostrò fu magistrale. Arrivare sino alla porta di casa di John si rivelò un lavoro non troppo impegnativo per il confiniere, abituato a svolgere le proprie mansioni nelle ore notturne.

John lo accolse nella propria smial velocemente, senza destare su di sé alcuna attenzione indesiderata. Nelle comodità di casa e rallegrati dal tepore del camino, John narrò all’anziano amico i fatti per come si erano presentati dinnanzi agli abitanti di Fondangolo. Sarco non sembrò affatto sorpreso di apprendere che la reazione generale fosse stata di muta accettazione. Al Sottoargilla fu subito evidente che, per chi avesse vissuto così tanti anni a contatto col il popolo della Contea, aspettarsi fatti simili era fin troppo dovuto. Dal momento che la caparbia testa che aveva attaccata al collo si rifiutava di adeguarsi ai dettami della sua razza, John ci avrebbe dovuto fare a sua volta l’abitudine. Volente o nolente.

In un giorno la cittadina si trasformò radicalmente. La maggior parte dei banditi si stabilì nella locanda, altri occuparono le case dei più umili hobbit, che non ebbero né il coraggio né i mezzi di opporsi. Furono impartiti ordini per l’immediata costruzione di edifici con un’architettura del tutto diversa da quella delle abitazioni ancestrali a cui i mezzuomini facevano riferimento.

John poté assistere con i propri occhi al sorgere di grandi impalcature nel giro di una mattinata. Con gran sgomento nel cuore, si rese conto che per lavori manuali di tale sorta gli uomini non dovettero alzare un dito perché un gruppetto di hobbit impauriti si mettesse a lavoro accettando i loro termini e le loro pretese.

 

 _Quanto accaduto negli ultimi due giorni è solo l’inizio._ Sì scoprì a pensare John la sera successiva, quando fu nella sola compagnia di sé stesso. Nel modesto camino del suo salotto, il fuoco scoppiettava allegramente, diffondendo nella stanza il tepore e le giuste tonalità di colore che servivano a calmare i nervi tesi.

Se in tempi normali il calore della propria dimora gli era stato di conforto per superare le ore solitarie dei suoi meritati momenti di riposo dal lavoro per le strade del Decumano Ovest, in quel frangente John si sentì più solo di quanto in vita propria avesse mai sperimentato di essere. Non che riuscisse a proiettare i suoi pensieri verso un ipotetico futuro nel quale sarebbe stato circondato da un branco di piccoli hobbit desiderosi di farsi raccontare qualche storia di elfi o di leggendari guerrieri sempre pronti a scendere in battaglia per salvare eventuali principesse che si trovassero in pericolo. Il giorno in cui fosse riuscito a trovarsi una moglie – sempre che quel giorno si fosse mai presentato - avrebbe cercato di mantenere la propria famiglia nelle dimensioni più ristrette possibili. John non confidava più nella possibilità di trovare qualcuno che lo amasse e che a sua volta avesse i requisiti necessari del quale il confiniere stesso era ignaro, per meritare il suo amore incondizionato. John non sapeva cosa ricercasse in una compagna – nella sua prima giovinezza si era pure guadagnato il soprannome di Tre-Decumani-Sottoargilla2 \- ma per qualche motivo nessuno dei suoi tentativi di legarsi era andato a buon fine. Anni addietro si era visto in più occasioni con la bella Mary Hamwich, ma, nonostante la sua squisita educazione e il forte portamento che ella irradiava ovunque si trovasse, lui fu ben presto conscio che la cosa non sarebbe andata in porto. Venne da sé la conclusione che essere marito e padre di famiglia evidentemente non faceva per lui.

Una decisa serie di colpi alla porta interruppe il tranquillo fluire dei suoi pensieri. La possibilità che si trattasse dei briganti venuti a sottrargli l’unico tetto che potesse avere sopra la testa o le provviste che era riuscito ad accumulare per l’inverno con tanta fatica e un’innumerevole quantità di sacrifici gli fece avere un balzo al cuore. Ben consapevole che non rispondere al richiamo potesse essere inteso come un segno che la casa fosse libera, decise infine di mostrarsi presente e aprire.

«Oh, John! Per fortuna sei in casa. » Lo salutò Gregory, sulla soglia della porta d'ingresso. Il volto stanco del guardacontea si contrasse in un'espressione di sollievo.

Come faceva abitualmente quando era confuso, John aggrottò la fronte. «E dov'altro dovrei essere a quest'ora? » Domandò, facendo un cenno a indicare tutto ciò che lo circondava. I corridoi tubolari e le stanze erano illuminati unicamente dalle fiamme giallo-arancio delle candele.

«Non si può mai essere sicuri, dato il risvolto che han preso ultimamente gli eventi. » Si giustificò lo hobbit dai capelli brizzolati, togliendosi il cappello che permetteva di distinguere il suo rango.

Come non dargli ragione. John si scostò dalla porta, lo invitò ad accomodarsi e, deciso di perseguire con diligenza le regole non scritte dell'ospitalità, si diresse in cucina a mettere a scaldare il bollitore. L'altro colse l'occasione di buon grado, sistemandosi su una delle poche comode poltrone che l'angusta dimora offriva.

«Dunque, » proruppe John a voce abbastanza alta da farsi udire dallo hobbit nella stanza attigua. «Non credo che tu sia venuto fin qui per il tè della sera. »

«Hai dannatamente ragione, » ammise l’altro cupamente.

John si affaccendò con le foglie secche di tè da dosare e sistemare nell’infusore. Aspettò che a prendere la parola fosse nuovamente il guardacontea.

«Stai preparando il tè? Ti consiglio di metterne per tre, questa sera. » Si premurò di indirizzarlo Gregory dalla poltrona del salotto.

Come se gli fosse appena stato detto che il sindaco di Pietraforata sui Bianchi Poggi nascondesse un’identità di goblin, il giovane hobbit trasalì. «Aspetto visite? » Domandò, prima di aggiungere: «Che genere di visite? »

«Mike sta attendendo l’arrivo di una certa persona della quale al momento ignoro l’identità. Nel tardo mattino ho ricevuto un messaggio nel quale venivo avvertito del suo arrivo, pare che a mandarlo sia stato uno degli alti funzionari più vicini al sindaco. » Spiegò Gregory con una nota cospiratoria. Sembrava veramente soddisfatto di essere stato il primo a saperlo.

«E io cosa ho fatto per meritarmi la sua attenzione? »

«Il messaggio dice di presentare al gentilhobbit in arrivo colui che per primo ha avvistato i briganti giungere alle porte del nostro villaggio. »

John tolse dal fuoco il bollitore rovente e vi inserì l’infusore. «Capisco. » Lo sistemò su un vassoio insieme a tre tazze e un bicchiere di latte. Tornò dall’amico con il tutto tenuto in bilico fra le sue mani. «Immagino che rimarrà molto deluso da me, poiché non ho molto da raccontare. »

Bunce sorrise. «Non ne sarei così sicuro, se fossi in te. Egli viene da Piccoloscavo, ossia dalla parte opposta della Contea rispetto a dove siamo noi. »

«Qualcuno che abita tanto lontano non avrebbe bisogno di scomodarsi, se non fosse un qualche strambo tipo esperto su certi argomenti. » Convenne John, riflettendo su quali, tali argomenti, potessero trattarsi. «Ad ogni modo... »

Una seconda serie di colpi alla porta interruppe la discussione dei due. John, questa volta, si precipitò alla porta come una lepre braccata da un lupo. Ai suoi occhi si presentò un hobbit dall’altezza sopra la media, con gran parte del volto nascosto dall’ampio cappuccio di un mantello scuro come la notte. Nella penombra, John distinse solamente due occhi chiari e indagatori. Quando questi si posarono sui suoi, il confiniere si sentì violato nel proprio intimo, quasi quelle due sfere adornate d’azzurro fossero in grado di scandagliargli l’anima.

«Sherlock Scavari, » si presentò il nuovo venuto. «Al vostro servizio. »

La voce profonda e baritonale dello sconosciuto colpì John come un pugno e, proprio come un pugno, lo lasciò stordito. «Oh, ehm- John, » accortosi della sua improvvisa goffaggine si fece da parte, senza scordarsi di accennare un gesto accogliente. «John Sottoargilla, al vostro. » Riuscì a formulare infine.

Sherlock entrò senza proferir parola, si tolse di dosso la pesante cappa che lo avvolgeva e la lasciò sul primo appendiabiti libero che trovò. John restò senza fiato: il volto del nobile era pallido, come il resto della sua carnagione, incorniciato da folti riccioli neri che gli ricadevano sulla fronte e sulla nuca. I tratti erano austeri, induriti da due zigomi pronunciati che, insieme alle chiare iridi, donavano al suo aspetto un’aria selvaggia e tagliente come una lama elfica.

«Il guardacontea Bunce è già arrivato, sì? » Lo interrogò con tono distaccato Sherlock.

John non rispose alla domanda, troppo imbambolato a causa dei movimenti di quelle che proclamò nella propria testa come le labbra più sensuali dell’intero Eriador. Inutile tentar di resistere; quell’arco di cupido sormontante il labbro inferiore, carnoso come una pesca matura, lo aveva già ipnotizzato. Il biondo si chiese se non fosse appena stato fatto vittima di un qualche sortilegio.

«Mastro Sottoargilla? »

Improvvisamente, John si rese conto di star tenendo la bocca spalancata, assomigliando più a uno di quei pesci che venivano esposti alla bancarella del pescatore al mercato, piuttosto che a un mastro confiniere. «Oh, sì. Il signor Bunce vi attende in salotto. Se vi volete accomodare... » Cercò una via di fuga dal proprio imbarazzo. «Vogliate scusarmi. E’ solo che non si vedono molti volti nuovi, da queste parti. »

Lo Scavari alzò un sopracciglio. «Su questo punto avrei da disquisire, dati i recenti avvenimenti. » Detto ciò, lasciò cadere il discorso. John ne fu infinitamente grato.

«Villa Brandy o Tucboro? » Domandò di punto in bianco, lo sguardo sull’arredamento.

John si sentì preso alla sprovvista, vittima di una grave mancanza di attenzione. «Come, scusate? »

«Chiunque condividesse questa smial con te, è andato a lavorare nella residenza dei Brandybuck o dei Took? » Specificò Sherlock con un cipiglio annoiato, a sottolineare quanto la domanda fosse ovvia.

«Brandybuck, » rispose prontamente il biondo. «Come fate a saperlo? »

Sherlock si avviò verso la stanza dalla quale provenivano i bagliori ambrati del camino. «Non lo sapevo. Ho semplicemente dato un’occhiata a certe parti dell’arredamento che spiccano subito all’occhio. Sono piuttosto costose per un confiniere che vive per conto proprio; inoltre a confermare che non navighi nell’oro c’è il tuo abbigliamento. Ciò che stai indossando al momento è senza dubbio piuttosto vecchio e di seconda mano. » Indicò una vicina panca ricca di intarsi nel legno finemente lavorato. «Quella, per esempio, deve essere un regalo. Un regalo fatto da una persona importante, aggiungerei, molto probabilmente un fratello. In ogni caso, per comprare un oggetto del genere occorre guadagnare una cospicua somma di denaro, in particolar modo se trattasi di un dono. Dov’è che un Sottoargilla può guadagnare tanto? In una delle abitazioni delle famiglie più nobili della Contea, quindi le possibilità si riducono a due: Brandybuck di Villa Brandy o Took di Tucboro. » Spiegò con risoluta naturalezza.

«Fantastico. » Si lasciò sfuggire un più che sbalordito John.

«Non è niente di che, davvero. » Disse il gentilhobbit, con un gesto della mano che servi ad allontanare la questione appena sorta. Piuttosto, rivolse la propria attenzione all’altro hobbit presente. «E voi dovete essere il guardacontea Gregory Bunce. »

Gregory, che fino ad allora era rimasto in disparte, attento alla conversazione che si era tenuta fra i due novelli conoscenti, sfoderò un cordiale sorriso di benvenuto al nuovo arrivato. «E’ un piacere avervi fra noi, signor Scavari. »

L’interpellato non rispose alla cordialità in alcun modo; piuttosto si sedette su una poltrona vuota e rimase in attesa. Per un attimo, John si domandò se non si fosse spento, estinto come la fiamma di una candela, poi si decise a prendere parola. Il silenzio iniziava a farsi opprimente. «Allora, » proruppe, cercando di mostrarsi il più pimpante possibile. «Immagino che il signor Scavari desideri di essere messo al corrente di quanto ho visto la scorsa notte. »

L’interpellato congiunse le punte delle dita davanti al proprio volto. «Sarebbe un ottimo inizio. »

 

John raccontò tutto ciò che gli fu possibile raccontare, soffermandosi su ogni piccolo particolare. Tale minuziosità sembrò venir presa con gran apprezzamento da parte di Sherlock, il quale non staccò mai gli occhi da John e non accennò a muoversi dalla posizione che aveva assunto nemmeno per versarsi il tè. Bunce ascoltò con interesse, nonostante avesse già sentito raccontare gli stessi fatti almeno altre due volte. Il silenzio piombò nuovamente sulla stanza non appena il Sottoargilla si ammutolì. «Sono terribilmente dispiaciuto che siate venuto fin qui per udire parole di così poca importanza. » Aggiunse in conclusione.

«Niente affatto, » ribatté Sherlock. «Ciò che ho appreso è alquanto illuminate, direi. Ma non crucciarti, nessuno a parte me sarebbe riuscito a capirlo. »

John alzò lo sguardo dalle proprie mani con gran sorpresa. Non essendosi aspettato un simile commento, mostrò tutto il suo sbigottimento senza remore. «Dite sul serio? »

«Come avevo previsto ancor prima di partire, i banditi sono penetrati nella Contea da sud-est, attraversando il fiume. Una volta giunti qui, sarebbe stato un gesto assurdo, per loro, tentare di raggiungere qualsiasi punto di riferimento dei nostri territori passando dal Terminalbosco. Se, invece, le loro intenzioni avessero puntato verso Pietraforata, la notizia che un gruppo di malviventi stava raggiungendo la nostra città più importante sarebbe giunta in forte anticipo. No, qui l’obiettivo è mettere sotto scacco una razza intera, lasciando che a mettersi in ginocchio per ultima sia la più alta carica che possiede. »

«Oh, » fu tutto quello che John riuscì a formulare.

«Venendo qui non ho potuto fare a meno di notare le case attualmente in costruzione. Sono a misura di uomo, su questo non c’è alcun dubbio. »

«Sì, attualmente soggiornano alla locanda, in attesa che i lavori siano completi. » Si intromise Gregory.

«Ovviamente, » commentò il moro. «Ho bisogno di ulteriori informazioni su questi gentili signori. Domani mattina presto, quando si presume che i più lascino l’edificio, entrerò di soppiatto e vedrò di ricavare qualche informazione che abbia una parvenza di utilità alla risoluzione di questo caso. »

«Vi prego di scusare la mia insolenza, ma avete detto caso? » John era sbigottito. Normalmente non avrebbe mai scelto un termine simile per descrivere l’orribile situazione che stavano tutti passando.

«Sì, hai sentito bene. Non sei sordo, John. » Rispose lo hobbit, dando mostra di tutta la sua spavalderia. Si eresse sui propri piedi e spostò la conversazione nella direzione del guardacontea. «Dove posso alloggiare, nel frattempo? »

Gregory alzò le spalle. «Non ne ho veramente idea, signor Scavari. Come ben sapete, tutti noi siamo tenuti sotto stretta sorveglianza. »

«Potete alloggiare qui, se lo desiderate. » Disse John, vincendo la crescente irritazione che l’altezzosità del nobile gli procurava. «La vecchia camera di mia sorella è sempre libera per accogliere gli ospiti, anche quelli più inattesi. » Specificò.

«Sorella! » Esclamò Sherlock come se tale parola fosse un insulto alla sua persona. In effetti, poche ore prima aveva mostrato una certa convinzione nell’affermare che quello di John fosse un fratello, anziché una sorella.

Fu in quel momento che John capì che Sherlock odiava con tutto il cuore la possibilità di avere torto.

 

Conclusa la piccola riunione, Gregory si apprestò a tornare nel suo buco hobbit, dando un amichevole augurio di buonanotte agli altri due. John si curò di preparare delle lenzuola pulite per la camera degli ospiti e spense il fuoco che ardeva in salotto. Nell’ora di dirigersi a dormire, il giovane Sottoargilla scorse la figura snella e slanciata di Sherlock ferma davanti alla finestra del corridoio, ormai illuminato solamente dalla luce della candela quasi del tutto esaurita.

«Tu sei un confiniere. » Disse all’improvviso. Per un breve momento, John si chiese come fosse possibile che l’altro hobbit sapesse della sua presenza; ma tutto sommato non gli sembrò la cosa più importante sulla quale interrogarsi.

«Sì. »

«E sei bravo nel tuo lavoro? »

«Certo che lo sono. » Con un tipo simile davanti, c’era poco da essere modesti.

«Hai passato molte notti insonni, sorvegliando le strade. Ti devi essere allenato molto con le armi che porti, in particolar modo con l’arco. »

«Sì, abbastanza per una vita intera. »

«Ti piacerebbe vedere di più? »

«Oh, Valar, sì. »3

 

 

1Il riferimento è alla storia della vita di Túrin Turambar, discendente della dinastia di Hador, è una delle più famose del Silmarillion. Tali avvenimenti risalgono alla Prima Era della Terra di Mezzo; subito dopo aver perso il padre Húrin nella  _Nírnaeth Arnoediad_ , la Battaglia delle Innumerevoli Lacrime la storia di Túrin si intreccia con quella degli elfi del Doriath. Successivamente, egli si distinguerà come l’uomo che uccise il Grande Verme, Glaurung, il padre di tutti i draghi.

2Riferimento al soprannome comunemente affibbiato al John che tutti conosciamo: Tre-Continenti-Watson. Che donnaiolo, il buon vecchio dottore.

3’Oh, God, yes’. Su Arda l’unico Dio si chiama Eru Ilúvatar, ma il suo nome non viene mai usato. E’ più facile trovare riferimenti ai Valar, dei sottodei che si possono paragonare ai nostri angeli.


	5. Capitolo 5

_Fondangolo, Decumano Est - Deephallow, East Farthing_

Quella notte John non trovò il modo di concedersi al sonno. Fu inutile rifugiarsi sotto le coperte, in cerca di una posizione comoda e congeniale a favorire la vittoria della spossatezza sul proprio corpo. L’agitazione gli ribolliva nel sangue, rendendolo incapace di raggiungere un equilibrio fra il caldo soffocante e un freddo sufficiente a sconquassarlo dai tremiti. Furono, infatti, innumerevoli le volte che le coperte vennero rimboccate per poi essere nuovamente calciate via di malagrazia.

Il motivo della sua inquietudine lo si poteva unicamente attribuire all’irruzione di Sherlock Scavari nella sua vita, tanto inaspettata quanto travolgente come una marea. Per il confiniere non vi era niente di più sconosciuto e alieno del suo nuovo conoscente. Eppure, nonostante questo... la sua presenza _profumava_ di avventura, di scoperta e, in un modo che quasi lo colpiva fisicamente, di pericolo. Sì, per quanto quel pensiero fosse folle e privo di ogni senso logico, John poteva avvertire su di sé il peso del pericolo. Che cosa aveva, di tanto minaccioso, quell’affascinante e altezzoso gentilhobbit? Forse niente, era solo il suo cervello, il suo folle cervello fuori dagli schemi, a straparlare e dargli questa percezione.

Si alzò di buon’ora per preparare una dignitosa colazione che potesse soddisfare anche i gusti più raffinati del nobile. Nell’incamminarsi nel corridoio ben illuminato, sbadigliò scompostamente e, suo malgrado, scoprì di non aver avuto il tempo necessario a raggiungere la cucina che già si era imbattuto nello hobbit oggetto dei suoi pensieri. Con somma vergogna, se ne accorse solo quando riaprì gli occhi, chiudendo nello stesso istante la bocca. Non diventare paonazzo sarebbe stata un’enorme vittoria.

«Ben alzato, John, » lo salutò Sherlock. Era già vestito di tutto punto, come se la sera prima non avesse indossato abiti del tutto differenti. Adesso i colori di spicco erano il viola di una camicia di flanella e il nero del panciotto arricchito di ricami in raso, che al sole rendevano perfetto il connubio della tonalità purpurea con quella del primo indumento. «Anche se, dato lo stato delle tue occhiaie, avresti potuto alzarti un po' prima... visto che non hai dormito quasi affatto. »

John si sentì punto sul vivo. «Beh, mi è sembrato un gesto cortese, quello di non rischiare di svegliarvi. Una simile svista non si ripeterà più, avete la mia parola. » Rimbeccò, senza curarsi di nascondere il proprio broncio irritato.

«Non c’è bisogno di darmi la tua parola, mastro Sottoargilla. Sono ospite in questa smial e, per quanto la cosa mi rincresca, debitore della tua ospitalità. » La voce profonda di Sherlock sembrò incresparsi, bloccarsi nell’incertezza.

«Vi rincresce che io vi abbia offerto un letto per la notte? »

Il moro giocherellò con una piccola sfera di legno abbandonata sulla credenza. «Nessuno mi fa mai un favore, a meno che non voglia qualcosa in cambio da me, » lanciò in aria il mathom1 e lo riprese al volo. «Magari la risoluzione di qualche tedioso enigma familiare. »

«No, » rispose seccamente John. «Non voglio niente da voi. Non sono il tipo di persona che credete. »

Sherlock lo scrutò con attenzione, senza ritrarsi dallo scandagliarli gli occhi come aveva già fatto nell’ora del loro incontro, la sera precedente. «Questo lo vedo. » mormorò, tenendo quasi del tutto serrata la mascella.

John trattenne il respiro, concentrandosi affinché la sua incertezza non trasparisse dalle sue espressioni, intrattabili traditrici. «Vado a preparare la colazione, se vi compiace. » Si sentì pronunciare, prima di sgattaiolare definitivamente nella cucina senza mostrare alcun interesse verso una qualsiasi risposta.

«Sbrigati. » Lo incalzò lo Scavari, ora alle sue spalle.

John serrò i pugni fino a far sbiancare le nocche. _Tu non sei il mio padrone, non puoi darmi ordini come se lavorassi per te._ Lo affrontò mentalmente, desiderando arditamente di potersi voltare indietro e ricordarglielo. La fastidiosa sensazione di essere scrutato in ogni dettaglio non lo abbandonò mai, nemmeno quando fu sicuro di essere ben nascosto da quegli occhi che aveva scoperto essere capaci di cambiare colore. A differenza dell’azzurro che ricordava ben nitidamente, questa volta si erano presentati di un verde acqua nel quale chiunque avrebbe fatto affogare volentieri la propria anima. Per qualche strano motivo, si sentì in dovere di ottimizzare i propri tempi più che poté. Era possibile che lui, in fondo, provasse seriamente il desiderio di compiacere il gentilhobbit?

 

Uscire in strada prendendo le dovute precauzioni per non essere visti da occhi indesiderati fu la parte più semplice della loro missione. Il timore costante che albergava in John era quello di incappare in qualche umano più prepotente degli altri o, peggio ancora, abbastanza acuto da rendersi conto che nel villaggio girava una faccia nuova, che nei giorni precedenti nessuno aveva avuto la possibilità di scorgere. Cosa sarebbe successo, se i briganti avessero scoperto della presenza di Sherlock? Era più che certo il fatto che non ci sarebbero passati sopra con tanta leggerezza, ma indovinare oltre risultava impossibile. Per quegli energumeni, il passo dal credere che, anziché un mero caso, si trattasse di una congiura del popolo dei mezzuomini atta a scacciare gli invasori dalla loro patria, era molto breve. I due hobbit non potevano permettersi che tale sospetto si insinuasse nelle loro menti.

Nonostante le valide argomentazioni di John, Sherlock si rifiutò di celare il proprio volto sotto al cappuccio del mantello, giustificandosi che, in giro per le strade di primo mattino, un hobbit incappucciato avrebbe soltanto attirato su di sé l’attenzione. Il biondo non insisté oltre, decretando che in tal caso Sherlock si sarebbe dovuto direttamente preoccupare di sparire dalla circolazione come un fantasma. Non che John avesse mai visto un fantasma: cose del genere appartenevano solo alle leggende e ai racconti di audaci avventurieri, ma le voci che circolavano in loro proposito sembravano rendere perfettamente l’idea di cosa intendesse. Per la prima volta da quando si erano conosciuti, ossia poche ore, il nobile non poté che assentire.

Presero accordo di incontrarsi davanti all’entrata secondaria della locanda, fuori dalla portata dei forestieri; dopodiché, Sherlock fece come richiesto e svanì. John valutò che anni a risolvere gli enigmi ai quali aveva accennato gli avessero fatto sviluppate la capacità di tenersi ben nascosto nelle zone d’ombra, tra la vegetazione o, più semplicemente, fra oggetti di scarsa importanza come barili, casse e carretti. Anche John, come ogni altro membro della sua razza, era capace di fare cose simili, ma la rapidità e la destrezza del nobile non erano neanche lontanamente paragonabili a qualunque altro suo conoscente.

Nello scoprire di essere considerato dagli stranieri importante quanto un sassolino di ghiaia, John si sentì immensamente sollevato. Quando si era presentata l’occasione di varcare la porta di casa e aveva avuto il dovere scegliere cosa portare con sé senza ripensamenti, era stato irremovibile. Non aveva nemmeno badato al consiglio di Sherlock di portarsi appresso, se proprio non poteva farne a meno, soltanto una daga facile da nascondere. Lui era un confiniere, dopotutto. Uscire senza il suo fido arco era una scelta improponibile. Comprendeva che il suo capriccio rappresentasse un enorme azzardo, ma, nascosto sotto la giacca più ampia che possedeva, non attirava su di sé neanche una mezza occhiata, e la faretra contente le frecce sarebbe potuta essere portata a mano. Messo così, chi sarebbe sembrato, se non un tipo qualunque in procinto di fare una consegna?

Arrivato nei pressi della sua destinazione, scoprì essere in lieve ritardo rispetto all’altro hobbit, il quale lo stava attendendo dietro a un cespuglio, esattamente come era stato stabilito. Intrappolato fra le labbra voluttuose, sbucava un sottile filo d’erba che terminava con una punta a forma di spiga. John distolse lo sguardo all’istante, pregando i Valar di non arrossire.

«Avete trovato una scorciatoia? »

«Può darsi, oppure sei tu a essere lento. »

John sentì il sangue andargli alle orecchie e infiammarle. «Naturalmente. » Ribatté secco.

Sherlock si tolse di bocca la graminacea e la gettò a terra. «Ho conosciuto tipi più lenti, » uscì dal suo nascondiglio senza spezzare neppure un ramoscello. «Soprattutto di comprendonio. »

Il biondo non replicò, incerto su quanto le parole dell’altro fossero un complimento o solo un altro modo di proclamare la propria superiorità. Magari poteva essere giudicata una manifestazione di scarsa pazienza e educazione, ma, dentro di sé, John aveva sempre riservato sguardi di odio verso quei nobili pomposi che si credevano superiori a chiunque altro. Evidentemente, a differenza di Harry, non avrebbe mai potuto svolgere le mansioni di un servitore.

«Vi consiglio di entrare per primo, così che io possa coprirvi le spalle. » Sentenziò pratico.

Sherlock non sembrò minimamente seccato del suggerimento, tutt’altro. Tirò fuori dalla tasca del panciotto una serie di piccoli oggetti metallici di varie forme e dimensioni. «Molto bene. »

Il confiniere strabuzzò gli occhi, confuso dalla vista di quelli che per lui erano semplici mathom. «E quelli cosa sono? »

«Grimaldelli. » Rispose l’altro senza aggiungere tanti fronzoli. Ne selezionò attentamente due e ripose gli altri; poi si avvicinò alla serratura e vi iniziò ad armeggiare tenendone fermo uno e ruotando l’altro.

«E servono per scas- » John si interruppe a metà domanda: era bastato il semplice _click_ che seguì, a dissipare ogni suo dubbio.

La porta circolare non ebbe il tempo di aprirsi nemmeno per metà, che lo hobbit moro sgusciò dentro. Prima di fare altrettanto, John dette un’ultima occhiata intorno a sé per accertarsi che nessuno li avesse notati. L’interno dell’edificio era semibuio e puzzava di muffa, caratteristiche che suggerivano uno scarso uso dell’entrata riservata al proprietario, cacciatosi chissà dove. Innanzi a loro, il corridoio conduceva verso l’interno del locale, accessibile a tutti, mentre alla loro sinistra la via procedeva verso il basso, andando a finire in quelle che con larga probabilità erano le cantine.

Il Sottoargilla si strinse nella giacca, inspirando l’umidità che saturava l’ambiente. «Qual è la nostra prossima mossa? » Si permise di domandare, mal celando una certa dose di impazienza.

«Arrivare fin dove alloggiano. »

John lo guardò allibito. Il dubbio che avesse accettato di unirsi alla missione di un folle suicida gli sfiorò la mente in modo sinistro. «State suggerendo che... la cosa più intelligente da farsi è intrufolarsi nel luogo dove vi è la maggiore probabilità di essere scoperti? »

Il gentilhobbit ricambiò lo sguardo e, nel farlo, gli angoli della sua bocca si incresparono in un mezzo sorriso. «Sì, esatto. »

«Con tutto il rispetto, vi siete bevuto il cervello, per caso? »

Sherlock trattenne una risata, forse per non essere udito da orecchie estranee, o forse per mantenere il proprio contegno da signorotto; la cosa era incerta. «Deve essere divertente, essere nelle vostre menti, » commentò, riportando immediatamente a galla la propria aria di superiorità. «Niente di personale, John; il fatto è che non pensate. »

Se le guance di John si accesero di una nuova fiamma, questa volta era unicamente a causa della rabbia. «Per fortuna ci siete voi, a illuminare di conoscenza e rettitudine noi poveri inetti. » Rintuzzò John, mantenendo bassi i toni già sufficientemente acidi perché chiunque potesse notare l’improvvisa mancanza di rispetto nei riguardi del nobile.

«È inutile fare l’offeso, » lo riprese questi con cipiglio severo. Poi, testato il silenzio che si impadronì di quel luogo in un attimo, rincalzò: «Tu guardi, ma non osservi, John. Tu guardi un fiore e da esso ne ricavi che è piacevole alla vista, che magari piantarne un paio nel tuo giardino darebbe un tocco di colore in più all’ambiente; ma non vedi le proprietà terapeutiche che i suoi petali potrebbero avere se essiccati, e nemmeno sapresti stabilire quale sia il suo luogo di origine. »

«Immagino che voi, invece, ne siate completamente in grado. » 

«Sì, è così. » La modestia non rientrava fra le migliori qualità di Sherlock, su questo John avrebbe dovuto imparare a conviverci, almeno per il breve tempo che avrebbero condiviso insieme. «Lo studio è ciò che allena la mente e la apre a tutti gli orizzonti possibili. »

Nelle sue parole, il confiniere avvertì un accenno di malinconia. Se era vero che di un fiore non riusciva a vedere oltre la sua bellezza, non poteva dire che funzionasse in tale modo anche con le persone.  Da quel momento, seppe per certo che Sherlock era un hobbit solo: nessun titolo nobiliare, nessun libro di botanica o di poesia elfica, niente di tutto ciò poteva colmare l’assenza di affetti nella sua vita. John abbracciò il fatto con una stretta al cuore, comprendendo i motivi che spingevano chiunque a stare a larga distanza da lui, seppur senza accettarli. Era impossibile, ai suoi occhi, prendere in considerazione che un giovane con il coraggio di mettere a rischio la propria vita pur di perseguire un così nobile scopo, potesse essere tanto pessimo quanto la sua solitudine lo disegnava.

«Sì beh, non ho esattamente avuto l’opportunità di ampliare questi miei orizzonti, quindi... »

Inavvertitamente, il volto di Sherlock si rabbuiò come se sulla sua pelle diafana fosse calata un’ombra infausta. Il lampante dispiacere che si dipinse su di lui, affievolì ulteriormente l’astio che John si stava impegnando tanto testardamente a trattenere. Durò non più di un attimo; senza dire una parola, lo Scavari si avviò per il corridoio. John lo seguì e, procedendo insieme con passi felpati, i due furono abbastanza cauti da non produrre alcun rumore di sorta. Tale silenziosità era una condizione di vitale importanza, seppur ben difficile da mantenere, vista la quantità di bottiglie vuote che erano state incolonnate su entrambe le pareti ricurve. Un solo passo falso, e la caduta di una sola di loro avrebbe causato l’effetto domino su tutte le altre.

Malgrado tutto, John ammirava la confidenza con la quale Sherlock si muoveva sul pavimento piastrellato senza apparire minimamente preoccupato degli ostacoli che lo circondavano. Era facilmente intuibile che muoversi in territori insidiosi doveva essere di sua abitudine. Che si celasse uno scassinatore, dietro l’aspetto e il nome tanto nobili?

Giunti a una svolta, Sherlock si acquattò a terra e gattonò verso l’angolo, finché non sporse la testa il giusto necessario per essere in grado di scorgere eventuali presenze che intralciassero il cammino. Al suo cenno affermativo, John si mosse in quella direzione, trovandosi nell’unica stanza che gli risultava familiare. «Le camere da letto sono al piano di sopra. » Comunicò sottovoce. Proseguendo in quella direzione affiancato da Sherlock, lo hobbit ebbe l’opportunità di abbracciare con lo sguardo tutto ciò che gli capitava sotto tiro. A dispetto della quotidianità a lui cara, in quel momento il locale era una desolazione. John non aveva memoria di aver mai visto quel posto senza nemmeno l’ombra di una persona. Normalmente, vi era sempre qualcuno che mantenesse l’ordine, che servisse ai numerosi tavoli e che zampettasse nelle cucine a preparare un pasto caldo o due. La vista dei tavoli vuoti e lasciati sporchi, delle sedie rovesciate e della poca luce che penetrava dalle finestrelle mezze coperte, gli dette una sensazione di malinconica nostalgia, come se fossero passati anni dall’ultima volta che aveva messo piede lì, non giorni.

Salire i gradini sembrò la cosa più alienante che avessero mai fatto. Se scendere di un livello sotto il livello del suolo era considerata una cosa del tutto normale, salire verso l’alto significava tutt’altro. In pochi sperimentavano quella sensazione - solitamente a causa del timore di affacciarsi alla finestra una volta raggiunta la cima, dove era facile avvertire le vertigini -, ma farvi l’abitudine risultava semplice come bere un bicchiere d’acqua. In definitiva, si trattava per lo più di suggestione.

A differenza di quelli degli uomini, i loro passi erano leggeri e impedivano al legno di scricchiolare sotto il peso dei loro corpi; in questo modo avrebbero saputo in anticipo della presenza di visitatori poco graditi. Doveva trattarsi della loro giornata fortunata: nelle stanze da notte non vi era l’ombra di alcun nerboruto forestiero. John non seppe chi ringraziare della beata coincidenza, mentre Sherlock, dal canto suo, non sembrò minimamente stupito.

Inavvertitamente, il gentilhobbit si animò e prese a percuotere energicamente il braccio dell’altro. «John, guarda laggiù! » Indicò un punto imprecisato fra un letto e una cassapanca in frassino.

Scosso, John si lasciò trascinare fino al punto designato, senza smettere di sperare nella divina provvidenza. Ciò che Sherlock aveva individuato in un batter di ciglia per avventarvici sopra come un’aquila, si rivelò essere una sottile pila di fogli ripiegati su loro stessi. Al loro interno vi erano custoditi messaggi vergati in una calligrafia che non aveva niente a che vedere con gli individui che li possedevano. Dunque si trattava di missive il cui mittente disponeva di una certa cultura.

A causa della loro svantaggiosa differenza di altezza, il confiniere si issò sulle punte dei piedi e tentò di leggere oltre l’affilata spalla dell’altro. Fu per puro caso che, sbilanciato in avanti, lo hobbit inciampò sui propri piedi e le sue mani, bisognose in un appiglio, finirono per agguantarsi ai fianchi del più alto. Sin dalla prima volta che aveva posato gli occhi sulla sua figura, John si era figurato che sotto i ricchi abiti del nobile vi si celasse un fisico asciutto e spigoloso. La conferma alle sue aspettative gli venne data dalle dita impudenti che, come dotate di volontà loro, saggiarono la consistenza di quel corpo quanto più poterono. La schiena del moro si irrigidì inavvertitamente sotto il suo tocco. Contro ogni suo intento, John arrossì violentemente e si staccò dal suo appoggio con uno scatto repentino. Affondò il volto nel proprio avambraccio, avvertendo l’inconfutabile differenza di calore che vi era fra le due parti.

Fortunatamente, Sherlock non manifestò ulteriori reazioni. Con lo sguardo attento a studiare le brevi nozioni contenute nella carta, lo hobbit dai capelli corvini non accennò né disappunto, né tantomeno gioia: quasi fosse totalmente ignaro di quanto accadeva intorno a sé. John gliene fu immensamente grato. Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di domandarsi cosa gli fosse preso; bastò il richiamo di una voce estranea, a farlo sbiancare in un battibaleno.

«Cosa abbiamo qui? Due piccoletti ficcanaso. » Tuonò l’uomo appena arrivato.

Questa volta, ciò che accadeva al di fuori del suo brillante cervello fu sufficiente a mettere Sherlock in allarme. Si voltò veloce come un fulmine, i fogli e le carte istantaneamente passati in secondo piano. «Non siamo certo noi quelli fuori posto. »

John raggelò. Se le intenzioni dell’altro erano di peggiorare una situazione già abbastanza critica, ci stava riuscendo con successo. «Ehm... Sher- » Realizzò che pronunciare nomi era poco saggio giusto in tempo per bloccarsi. Una mano si strinse saldamente alla manica della camicia di Sherlock e la tirò, incitando il suo proprietario a prestare maggiore attenzione a quello che usciva dalla sua bocca. Spostò il proprio peso indietro e allungò le dita a sfiorare l’impugnatura della daga.

Accanto a lui, il nobile trattenne il respiro, irritato. Le aspettative dello hobbit erano state decisamente troppo alte, valutò nel frapporsi fra il braccio del confiniere e lo sguardo non troppo attento dell’uomo. Se fosse sorta una parvenza di minaccia, il passaggio da intrusi a nemici da abbattere sarebbe stato pressappoco immediato. Tale consapevolezza, per John, arrivò con qualche minuto di ritardo.

Gli angoli dalla bocca del bandito si piegarono in un ghigno compiaciuto. «Dovresti ascoltare il tuo amichetto, » commentò con cipiglio derisorio. «Sono curioso di scoprire se sarai così impertinente anche dopo che ti avrò tagliato la lingua. »

John avrebbe voluto saper comunicare attraverso la propria mente, urlare a Sherlock quanto fosse stupido, nonostante la pomposità con la quale si affannava a dimostrare il contrario. Ma non poteva. Un semplice hobbit non era in grado di trasmettere i pensieri telepaticamente, ricorrendo alla sola forza di volontà. Fu questa consapevolezza a far crescere forte il desiderio di essere un alto elfo dai poteri straordinari come quelli decantati nelle leggende e canzoni.

In assenza di alternative, spinse un ginocchio contro la gamba del gentilhobbit. _Smetti!_ Urlò a vuoto, una muta lamentela che non avrebbe udito nessuno.

«Tu? » Il cipiglio di Sherlock si fece ancor più spezzante. «Cosa ti dice che io te lo lasci fare? »

«Non ho bisogno del tuo inutile permesso, piccoletto. Anzi, non lo voglio affatto, se proprio vuoi saperlo. »

«Incredibile! » Esclamò lo hobbit. «A primo acchito la tua caratteristica predominante si direbbe la prepotenza, quando invece si tratta di una forma di stupidità. Latente, senza dubbio! »

Questo era troppo. John lo avrebbe volentieri preso a pugni mandando alla malora il rispetto e la compostezza che doveva mantenere nei suoi confronti. Sentì il proprio corpo tremare come una foglia autunnale che, rinsecchita e imbrunita, si tiene con le sue ultime forze ancorata al ramo scosso dal vento. _Ti prego, ti prego,_ pregò ancora.

L’uomo emise uno dei versi più minacciosi che avesse mai avuto la possibilità di udire. Somigliava al ringhio ferale di una bestia selvaggia e totalmente estranea alla Contea. «Come osi tu, piccolo... »

«Ancora con questo “piccolo”, che lacuna di vocaboli. Piccolo corpo, considerevole sostanza, si dice in certi casi. Tu puoi fare altrettanto? »

«Ora basta! Sono stufo marcio di sentire la tua dannata voce! » Tuonò allora lo straniero. «Giuro che ti farò pentire di essere venuto al mondo, topo di campagna che non sei altro. » Sibilò ancora, sfoderando un coltello a serramanico dall’aria di aver visto due ere intere.

Successe tutto in una frazione di secondo. John non si rese conto di essere stato afferrato per un polso e trascinato verso le scale fino a quando non si trovò a scendere gli scalini con una goffaggine degna di un porcospino.

«Più veloce John, muoviti. » Lo incitò Sherlock non appena arrivarono a correre a perdifiato fra i tavoli dai contorni e spigoli malcelati nell’ombra. A rendersi conto della loro presenza furono i suoi fianchi e gambe che, sventurate, urtarono contro qualsiasi parte dell’arredamento che comprendesse angoli più o meno acuti e dolorosi. Alle loro spalle, lo scricchiolio del legno prodotto dai passi dell’uomo sulle scale faceva da avvertimento del suo rapido avvicinarsi, guadagnando terreno in meno tempo del previsto.

Il gentilhobbit cambiò repentinamente direzione, avviandosi nel corridoio che poco prima li aveva condotti fino a lì. John, pronto a seguirlo fino ai confini del mondo per ragioni a lui ancora totalmente ignote, scattò fulmineo verso la medesima meta. Non gli fu concesso tempo per riflettere sulla faccenda e, in ogni caso, sapeva che soffermarvisi anche per più di un attimo avrebbe comportato un errore fatale.

Più tardi, quel giorno, non sarebbe mai riuscito a perdonarsi per quanto accadde successivamente. Non vi sarebbe mai stata una scusa sufficiente a giustificare la sbadatezza con la quale si era completamente dimenticato delle bottiglie accuratamente stipate in file che davano l’aria di non aspettare altro che qualcuno di abbastanza maldestro da farle cadere una a una in un sol colpo. Come a dimostrazione di tale impressione, il confiniere non fece in tempo a rendersi nuovamente cosciente della loro presenza che uno dei suoi ingombranti piedi andò a colpire in pieno proprio ciò che non avrebbe neppure dovuto sfiorare. Certo non era colpa sua se due di suddette bottiglie erano poste decisamente più disallineate rispetto a tutte le altre, ma ciò non era abbastanza, per sollevarlo dal senso di colpa che lo avrebbe assalito di lì a poco.

Accompagnate da un sonoro tintinnio che avrebbe richiamato l’attenzione di mezza Fondangolo in men che non si dica, esse persero una a alla volta l’equilibrio che le manteneva in posizione perfettamente verticale e caddero di fianco, volgendo al suolo il lato cilindrico che avrebbe permesso loro di rotolare libere in ogni dove. In una simile situazione la scelta più saggia sarebbe stata quella di fermarsi e trovare rapidamente un modo di superare i nuovi ostacoli senza rischiare di rovinare a terra e rompersi qualcosa, ma la disperazione della fuga aveva reso il piccolo hobbit incapace di formulare alcun pensiero accurato, tanto era preda di un panico sempre crescente. Fu proprio il panico a far compiere a John l’ennesimo passo falso, questa volta sulla superficie tondeggiante e instabile di una bottiglia di vetro.

«Per tutti i Valar, ma non guardi mai dove metti i piedi? » Domandò sprezzante Sherlock nel momento stesso in cui lo afferrò per entrambi i fianchi, salvandolo da una caduta che si sarebbe rivelata senza dubbio dolorosa. John ritrovò subito la stabilità sui propri piedi, ma quando si accorse che le mani di Sherlock erano rimaste saldamente ancorate a lui non si riscosse. Quasi non si rese nemmeno conto di star _desiderando_ che quel contatto non si interrompesse.

«Scusa! » Si affrettò a rispondergli. Se il suo orgoglio non avesse vinto sulla gravità della situazione in cui si trovava catapultato, le lacrime che rischiavano di bruciargli gli occhi avrebbero assunto forma concreta, percepibile come una maledizione che dilagava dalle sue viscere. Non che lo hobbit fosse dal pianto facile, tutt’altro, ma il terrore che nutriva nei confronti dell’uomo e la strana ansia di non essere accettato dal nobile a causa della sua esasperata goffaggine lo spinsero quasi oltre il limite di quanto potesse tollerare. Già le sue sole scuse gli suonarono come una richiesta disperata: “ _ti prego, non mi abbandonare. Portami con te, farò il bravo._ ” Nel mentre cercò di sbrigarsi fra gli ostacoli, dunque, si morse la lingua con più forza rispetto a quanto avrebbe voluto. Trovò più accettabile il dolore fisico, rispetto alla possibilità di dire qualcosa del quale si sarebbe nuovamente pentito.

Dietro di loro, i grugniti e le imprecazioni del brigante si annunciarono ancora più vicine, troppo. Come se i due mezzuomini avessero bisogno di ulteriori incentivi a fuggire, tornarono a correre; questa volta brancolando per non inciampare e cadere insieme.

Sembrarono quasi un tutt’uno quando, uniti, raggiunsero l’umido atrio dal quale erano arrivati e sparirono oltre la porta. Fuori, alla luce del giorno, fu semplice, quasi banale nascondersi dal loro inseguitore e far perdere del tutto le loro tracce. Sherlock e John, infatti, trovarono il loro rifugio perfetto nello spazio angusto di un barile destinato a contenere carne sotto sale. Essendo improbabile che ben due persone, per quanto piccole, potessero occupare un volume così ridotto, nessuno si sarebbe preso la briga di cercarli proprio là dentro. Ovvio, degli uomini ignoranti e dalle dimensioni imponenti non potevano certo sapere quanto fosse facile per un hobbit infilarsi nei nascondigli più sconvenienti e impensabili dei quali il loro non faceva eccezione.

Per i due lo spazio di manovra era assai poco, paragonabile quasi a quello personale del quale nessuno dei due poteva dire di godere. Ancora più imbarazzante del ginocchio dell’altro premuto nell’interno della sua coscia e delle lunghe braccia che sembravano quasi intente ad avvolgerlo come le spire di un serpente, per il povero John, era il volto austero che tanto lo intimoriva terribilmente vicino al suo. Da quella distanza si poté permettere di sbirciare ogni dettaglio del pallido incarnato del nobile, esente da qualsiasi tipo di imperfezione. Bellissimo. Puro come un raggio di luce che fende l’oscurità e scaccia via i mali e le paure che vi si nascondono. Per lui, lo Scavari lo si poteva quasi definire un elfo in miniatura, con a fare la unica traditrice l’altezza non abbastanza elevata per uscire dai parametri di un hobbit.

 _E i piedi._ Si ricordò John quando avvertì il leggero, quasi intimo strusciarsi delle loro dita. Si sentì arrossire violentemente, quasi come se stesse prendendo fuoco con una lentezza assassina. Alzò lo sguardo quel poco necessario per incrociare gli occhi dell’altro, così profondi e temibili che si scoprì subito a desiderare non averlo fatto. Nel più assoluto silenzio, Sherlock lo stava contemplando, prendendo nota di ogni piccolo dettaglio che affiorasse sul suo viso, quasi il Sottoargilla altro non fosse che un mistero irrisolto a cui occorreva dare immediata risposta.

«Uhm... » Mugugnò involontariamente, intrappolato in quelle iridi che lo avevano catturato in una morsa gelata. Nonostante il fiato caldo e affannato dell’altro che soffiava inevitabilmente sulla sua pelle a intervalli irregolari, un brivido gli corse lungo tutta la lunghezza della schiena.

«John. » Sussurrò piano il nobile, scandendo ogni lettera del suo nome come se fosse la cosa più importante che avesse mai detto.

L’interpellato si sciolse all’istante, beandosi di come il suo nome suonasse bene, addirittura melodico, pronunciato dalla voce baritonale di Sherlock Scavari. Mai aveva creduto che un giorno avrebbe desiderato di sentirlo ripetere ancora e ancora, fino alla fine dei suoi giorni, poiché mai sentir pronunciare il proprio nome aveva trasformato le sue gambe in ramoscelli pronti per essere spezzati e gettati nel camino. Tremò, lo hobbit, poi ritrovò l’uso della parola. «Sherlock. »

Sherlock si avvicinò, facendo sfiorare impercettibilmente le labbra sulla punta dell’orecchio del confiniere. «Mi sono preso la libertà di acquistare un nuovo pony e di prepararti i bagagli. » Ammise senza dar mostra dell’eccitazione che, John lo sapeva, brillava nelle sue pupille.

Il biondo spalancò gli occhi, esterrefatto. «Cos- quando? » Domandò, facendo del suo meglio per non iniziare a tartagliare per l’imbarazzo.

«Ieri notte, mentre tu cercavi di dormire. »

«Perché? »

«Perché dobbiamo lasciare Fondangolo, John. » Soffiò il gentilhobbit. Detto da lui, il tutto suonò come la cosa più naturale e scontata del mondo. «E al più presto. »

«Chi vi dice che verrò con voi, signor Scavari? » Fu l’ultima domanda che John ebbe il coraggio di porgergli, nonostante il cuore che batteva già esultante nel suo petto. Era questa, la gioia che era consono avvertire nei confronti di un hobbit tanto nobile e irraggiungibile sotto tutti i punti di vista immaginabili? L’umile Sottoargilla non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se sarebbero mai potuti essere amici, loro due, se le loro differenze sociali lo avessero permesso.

Sherlock sorrise, soddisfatto. «Basta con questo signor Scavari. Lascia che da oggi io mi chiami semplicemente Sherlock, te ne prego. »

John accettò la risposta di buon grado. Non aveva bisogno di nessuna motivazione, lo sapeva bene il suo cuore, lo aveva sempre saputo. «Sherlock. »

 

 

 

1 _Mathom_ è un’espressione che gli hobbit usano per descrivere tutti gli oggetti che si rifiutano di buttare, ma dei quali non ne conoscono l’utilità. Essendo un popolo pacifico, molti hobbit considerano mathom anche le armi, poiché non sanno di che farsene. A Pietraforata sui Bianchi Poggi, capitale della Contea, vi è un museo chiamato “palazzo mathom” dove vengono custoditi tanti di questi oggetti come tesori. 


End file.
